Data Communications Networks (DCN's) are separated into different areas, each area containing a certain number of nodes. Each node in a particular area has knowledge of neighboring nodes. That is, information about each node is readily available to other nodes in the same area so that nodes in the same area can easily exchange information. As DCN's grow larger and more complex, the need for determining the configuration (or topology) of the DCN and verifying the connectivity of links between nodes also increases. This information is particularly important in “management” networks that overlay or manage lower level networks that are responsible for the actual transmission of data.
Determining DCN configurations and identifying connectivity faults in the network are necessary maintenance tasks. Traditionally, this determination is performed by executing a “sniffing” operation at each area. The term sniffing pertains to monitoring and collecting information that the various nodes have about each other and is well known in the art. An example of the principles and procedures for sniffing may be found in “Sniffing (network wiretap, sniffer) FAQ” Version 0.3.3 available from Sep. 14, 2000 at www.robertgraham.com/pubs/sniffing-faq.html herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Sniffing can be done either directly (by physically going to each area location and performing the required operations) or indirectly (by activating a remote sniffer that is connected to and dedicated for each particular area). Once the sniffing operation is completed, an analysis is performed on all of the “sniffed” information to determine the topology. The complexity of topology determination is compounded as more areas are added to the network. Specifically, an increase in areas results in an increase in time consuming remote monitoring and collection procedures. Additionally, network equipment costs increase as a sniffer must be located at each new area to perform the required sniffing operation.